


Forgotten Past-Times

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: A small moment before a plan is put into motion and a moment of regret years later.





	Forgotten Past-Times

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this fluff but then it didn't happen! Still pretty happy with this thing.

“Can I help?”

The soft voice had Xehanort turning away from the ingredients set on the counter in front of him, taking in the small frame looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes. It seemed the princess had grown tired of her studies once again.

“The help would be appreciated,” he responded after a moment of consideration, ushering her forward before retrieving the stool they kept in the kitchen for this reason and pushing it in front of the counter. Kairi stepped onto it immediately, looking over the ingredients before them eagerly.

A small smile spread across his features at her excitement and stepped up next to her, the oven was already on and preheating and the baking trays were already lined so now they only had to mix the ingredients Xehanort had prepared earlier.

“Are we making cookies?” She asked, watching him intently as he started to melt the butter on the stove.

“We are,” he nodded, focusing on not burning the butter as it quickly melted from the heat of the stove. “We’ve got enough for two batches.”

“With chocolate chips?” Her childish excitement over such a small thing made Xehanort extremely glad that he’d decided upon this.

“I made sure I got some large ones, just for you.” Her sound of excitement was a rewarding sound indeed, it almost made him regret what was to come for the young girl. She’d be fine though, he assured himself, her heart was bright and full of light, darkness would not leave its mark upon her.

* * *

 

 “What’re you doing?”

The question caught Terra off guard, more so when turning his head revealed who had spoken it. Kairi didn’t often come to the world that had once been her home, preferring the warm beauty of the Destiny Islands, not that anyone questioned her about her decision, Terra himself couldn’t bare to remain in The Land of Departure after all that had happened.

Still, she was here now, for whatever reason she had.

“I’m, uh,” he stuttered, feeling slightly awkward as he addressed the young woman. “Baking.”

“Cookies, right?” She asked, stepping forward into the kitchen. “I don’t remember much about living here but I can kind of remember making them with you.”

“Yes,” Terra coughed, unsure how to take that revelation. “I’m sorry about what I did to you, you didn’t deserve that at all.” His apology was quieter, but heartfelt and genuine, he truly was sorry for what he’d done to her while he’d been possessed by Xehanort.

“It wasn’t really you,” her dismissive words had Terra flinching, clenching into himself slightly as the words pierced his mind. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“I still want to,” Terra insisted softly, hoping that Kairi hadn’t noticed his reaction to her words.

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Kairi moved closer to where he was standing.

“Can I help?”


End file.
